Winter Eyes
by SecretBeauty-NM-LM
Summary: Snape is to be the welcoming committee for the newly appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. But when the new professor arrives, things aren't exactly what Severus was expecting. For one she's...a she!
1. Chapter 1

Winter Eyes: A Snape Fan Fic. Part 1. By: Jenny O.

----He in his all black apparel was the only imposing figure that stood on Platform 9 3/4 at the

Hogsmead train stop. Checking his pocket watch and letting out an exasperated sigh, he looked

down the tracks through his lingering breath. The train was fifteen minutes late. Brushing off the

snow that had collected on his sleeves and hood, the sound of a shrill whistle pierced the air. The

Hogwarts Express (though not so speedy today) slowly rolled into docking point. Rolling his eyes,

he stepped into the greeting zone of the platform.

----The Scarlett engine steamed and hissed as the doors magically opened and suitcases and travel

bags floated off into a neat pile in the middle of the station. Around twenty witches and wizards got

off the train and began to sort though their luggage. Scanning the people with his deep brown eyes,

he looked for the woman Dumbledore described for him to welcome. He said she had "bright gray

eyes and dark curly hair." There were many curly haired witches but none had dark brown hair.

Catching a late departee out of the corner of his eye he found her. Dark curls and all. When she

looked up and over at him with those bright gray eyes, he was captivated. She wore an emerald

green robe with a black cloak that she held closed over her chest. She was beautiful with the hood

framing her cream face..

----Looking around Sylvia was quick to notice her, so to speak, guide. He was all in black, just as

Dumbledore said he would be. "Ah! Hello!" she greeted him with a warm smile and a friendly hand

shake. Giving his best impression at a smile, he shook her hand. "Sooo...Are you going to tell me

your name or am I going to have to guess? Ok," she said when he just stood there, his mouth gaping

open, lost for words. "I'm going to guess Tom. You look like a Tom."

"Sorry, my name is Professor Severus Snape," he tried his best at a smile again. "I'm Professor Sylvia Levena, but you

may call me Sylvia." She smiled and picked up her bags. "I've heard of compact packing but isn't that testing

the limits?" Severus managed a joke, looking down at her briefcase sized suitcase.

"That's what I do. Test the limits," she smiled at him. The departing whistle of the Hogwarts Express sounded just

as they were on their way to the castle.

----With the sound of crunching snow underfoot, Severus escorted Sylvia up to the castle. Luckily

for Severus he knew the path by heart because his eyes were busy looking at the elegant, classic

beauty next to him. She looked especially lovely with the bits of snow in her curls and the one little

flake that sparkled on the corner lash of her eye. Her skin was like porcelain but with the slightest

color in her cheeks, but her natural rose red lips made him want to reach out and trace them with his

finger. He was observing her perfectly high cheek bones when once again her eyes caught his

attention. They were a gray that could get the truth out of you and make you do things before any

thought of the repercussions.

----"So, is there anything I should know about?" Sylvia asked, freeing Severus of his wandering

mind. Though he didn't mind where it was going.

"Ah yes," he cleared his throat, "We have visitors from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons here for the Tri-Wizard Tournament

and the Yule Ball is just next week."

"Oh! A ball! How exciting!" She began swirling about in the snow; the flakes falling all around her,

making her look like a ballerina in a snow globe. How beautiful, Severus thought as the hood flew

off her cloak and snow began to collect on her chestnut hair. When she stumbled she just laughed

and placed a hand to her head to regain her balance. "I'm sorry," she said laughing, and placing her

hood back on. She looked at him as no other ever had. No hatred or fear was present, only love and

compassion mixed with mystery. Severus smiled. He actually smiled! Not a half smile, or a sneer, a

full of feeling and happiness smile! And it was all because of Sylvia Levena.

----Holding out his arm to continue to escort her up to the castle she accepted, and Severus wished

that this was just one of many magical moments. One of many magical moments that held more

magic in them than the castle itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter Eyes: A Snape Fan Fic. Part 2 By: Jenny O.

----Sitting at the head of his class in the dungeons, Severus sat staring at a piece of paper. He had

been staring at the same piece of paper for the past forty-five minutes of the class, deciding on

different ways to ask Sylvia to the Yule Ball.

"That will be enough paper throwing from you, Mr. Weasly, and five points from Gryffindor," he said, barely looking up

from the paper to glare at one of the Weasly twins. "But he started..."

"Five more points for talking during a test." his eyes were like daggers. "Another five points perhaps?" Severus

suggested when Fred once again went to protest. Shutting his mouth, Fred returned to taking his test and Severus to his

paper.

He wanted it to be special, but he just wasn't good at being romantic. He had never had a girlfriend or even a girl

that was a friend! Sure he would talk to Narcissa and Bellatrix once in a while, but that was only on

the occasion that Lucius needed a favor from him. Mainly doing with potions, and Narcissa was

usually hanging on Lucius's shoulder, but still managed to looking dignified. When it came to

Bellatrix he had only talked to her when he was placed with her on an assignment for the Dark Lord

and when she came once to pick up Draco once.

Think Severus, he thought to himself. Forget it, he concluded. He would just have to think on his feet when the time came.

----Sylvia sat at her desk as well, but not thinking about what to say, but on what to wear. Letting

on a quiet exasperated sigh, she scratched out the idea that once sounded probable. She was thinking

of what to wear. Having many gowns to decide from made it all the harder.

I could wear the one that's...ah! No, she thought to herself. Or I could... No! Not that one either!...I've got it! Dipping the

quill in ink she noted to herself to wear a gown that would stop anyone in their tracks.

Smiling at the idea, she began to work on her hair. Something classy, but fun, something not hard to do, but

looks like it took hours...Got it! Scribbling down yet another idea, she had her look complete.

----It's quite funny how when you're excited about something, a day seems like a second, and a week

seems...a second! This is also true of nervousness, Severus noted. "Severus, you're even whiter than

usual my friend. You nervous about something?" Clasping a hand on his shoulder, Igor Karkaroff

looked around the room to see what was troubling his friend.

"It's nothing," he lied. Calm down Severus, you don't want to draw attention to yourself, but just as he was talking himself

out of his wave of anxiety, it started up again when she appeared through the doors, gracefully walking down

the crimson runner that ran down the center of the Great Hall. "Ah," Karkaroff smiled and left his

friend.

----Taking one nervous step at a time, Severus made his way over to Sylvia. Noticing him, Sylvia

smiled and pulled on the side of her gown, to flair it out. She looked stunning in the royal blue

velvet gown with a deep velvet purple underskirt. Her hair was in a classic bun with three large

curls hanging down at the nape. "Hello Severus," she greeted, smiling. He was glad she said

something because, for the first time in his life, was lost for words. Clearing his throat, Severus

offered an arm, "Shall we?" Smiling she took his arm with a gloved hand. As he escorted her onto

the ballroom floor, he took time to notice the details of her attire. He noticed right away that she

wore a boxed neck dress that was enticingly low, and a simple sapphire necklace hung from her

neck...low.

----Sweeping her into a waltz, Severus didn't notice the jealous eyes of Igor Karkaroff watching

their every move.

Acting like a friend to Severus was hard enough, but now watching him dancing

with a rare jewel was torture. So long ago he loved, so long ago yet seemingly so close he lost his

love, and Severus was going to pay. Severus was the one to blame for her death.

It was about ten years before. Voldemort had already perished it would seem and the Death Eaters were scattered

with no leader to guide them. After letting the Ministry get over confident that the Dark Lord was

truly dead for sometime, Karkaroff decided to gather some death eaters, one of which he was

infatuated with, Adelaide.

Breaking and entering into many muggle houses and torturing all who

lived there, they then set fire to the house. Upon setting fire to the final house, a cold chill coursed

through Karkaroff's veins like poison. Adelaide was still in the house! Rushing towards the broken

down door, Karkaroff attempted to save her but was tackled to the ground just as the house blew

up. Upon being crazed and distraught from losing his love, he just remembered that face of the body

which eyes reflected the fire that consumed his love, it was the thing that stopped him from saving

her, his love. Severus Snape. At that moment he decided that he would pay dearly.

Your heart inside you is already a weak and easy target, but to have it on the outside, and dancing with it and smiling

at it (almost) made it weaker yet. Looking around, Karkaroff made his leave to put in motion his

devious act.

----Surprised at how well of a dancer Severus was for being so shut up, Sylvia couldn't help but

smile and look into his eyes.

Consumed with his need for her, Severus looked around the ballroom, seeing that no one was paying attention to them,

he spoke. "Come with me," his eyes hid an exciting secret and a sudden warmth that sent shivers up her spine, Sylvia

nodded and followed.

----Passing through the French Doors that led to the balcony outside, Severus brought her even

closer than before to him and continued their waltz. "You have the most amazing eyes I've ever

seen, and the most perfect lips." Blushing slightly and shocked and amazed at this new side of him,

Sylvia gave a modest smile. Stopping to stare at her, Severus for the first time in his life, let down

his barrier of defense and met those perfect lips with his. After a moment, he released her. "I'm

sorry, I..It's just that,"

"Shhh," she placed a finger to his lips, then kissed him deeply.

----Her hair probably in a mess from being pressed into the hedges, Sylvia was over come for a new

feeling for Severus. Love. Breathing heavily, Sylvia wanted to tell him.

"Severus I..."

"Shhh," Severus looked around, a frustrated look upon his face from being interrupted from the task at hand.

"Lumos," the end of his wand lit. With a hand around her waist, Severus kept her secure next to him

in his search for the noise.

After making many twists and turns, they found them selves out in the

middle of the Quidditch pitch. Focusing his sight to the middle of the pitch, Severus could make

out a tall figure amidst the fog. "I knew you'd find your way," the figure spoke.

Recognizing the accent, Severus identified the figure. "Karkaroff? What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh! Don't tell me you don't remember!"

"Remember wha.."

"Ten years ago! Ten years ago we were breaking into muggle homes, only a few years after the Dark Lord fell. You

betrayed me on one account and all the others on another. Both on one night. The night when I lost my love. Remember

Adelaide? She was in that last house when I was about to go in and get her, the house exploded! Yes you did save

my life, but _you_ lost her's! You lost me as someone to trust that night as well," he smiled, a cruel,

twisted smile. "Rictashamepra!" A bolt of lightning came flying from the end of Karkaroff's wand,

sending Severus flying back. A scream left Sylvia's throat.

----The wind knocked out of him, Severus struggled to get back up. Regaining his breath, he hurried

to his feet and drew his wand. "Uh ah now," Karkaroff smiled, looking up in the air. There Sylvia

levitated a look of horror on her face. That look alone was just about enough to kill him.

"Now you will see what it feels like to lose your love right in front of your eyes SEVERUS!" the way he said

his name could have soured milk. Falling to his knees from weakness and defeat, Severus manage

to say something more powerful than any magic just as Karkaroff hissed out the Killing Curse.

"I love her..."

Karkaroff's wand glowed green and began to shake, a look of terror consumed his face

when he realized that he couldn't release the wand and the Killing Curse was reversed on him.

Screaming in absolute unbearable pain, Green waves of light weaved their way in and out like a

needle pulling thread through out his body until it faded and he collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Dead.

----Now on the ground after quite painfully falling many feet, Sylvia was weak from fright and

shook all over. Barely able to breathe between sobs, Severus ran to her and embraced her, kissing

the top of her head. "Everything's going to be alright. It's all over. You're safe, I'm here."

"How am I still alive?" she sobbed out. Wondering if he should tell her the truth, he hesitated a moment before

he decided come what may and told her what he had been wanting to say forever it seemed.

"I love you." Looking up at him with those gray eyes, shimmering from tears and the moonlight, a look of

relief showed through. "I love you too." Both smiling, Severus kissed her she a way would never be

kissed again.

----Six months later With the events of the dark night only witnessed by Sylvia and Severus, then

retold to Dumbledore and McGonagall, naturally, the whole school knew. As they also knew that

Sylvia was now Sylvia Levena Snape and that at that very moment as she scribbled notes on the

black board, she was expecting another addition to the Snape family. Severus was back to his usual

self, but everyone could see that he was much happier and glowed whenever Sylvia came around

with her and her big belly.

(Four months later Sylvia gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who they named Imoean Venus Snape.)


End file.
